


Strawberry Milk Ice Pops

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Delicate Draco Malfoy, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Harry Potter, Public Hand Jobs, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is horny and can't wait to get his hands on Draco.





	Strawberry Milk Ice Pops

Dripping, strawberry milk ice pop.

He is devouring one.

Leaning against the castle wall, deprived of his usual gang, his bag and the robes lying on the grass, now he licks, a drip and another, his tongue out coils around the milky pink and sucks the top. He does not pay any attention to anyone passing him including Draco. And Draco tries to look away to simmer down his uneasy awakening but watches, how milky pink disappears in his mouth, his eyes closing.....,  
and he is sucking it. And the cream drips down his hand and then.....,  
he pulls it out slowly, sucking soundly. Licks his lips and smacks.

He winks at Draco and walks away.

That is not all.

Now he has a habit of lurking in the library and using the prefects' bathroom whenever Draco uses. Though Grangers' eagle eye is always on both of them during lessons or at the Great Hall Potter doesn't stop staring at evey part of him, touching himself casually, making him hard.   
And then the flashbacks of strawberry milk ice pop followed by the image, Potter kneeling, his hands on his buttocks, mouh open and his bright green eyes looking up at him, sucking.

In the morning he dashed in to the bathroom just after Draco, occupied the adjoining shower cubicle and started humming a muggle tune under the shower. Soon the humming became softer, fading in to a faint moan. Draco could see his wet bare feet moving and turning and coming closer to the panel. He could hear his breathing becoming shallow, could see the toes curling and heel raising, and shuddering, and an exhale, finishing with a faint satisfied 'Ooooh', and thick cream dripping on Potter's feet.  
Then he heard his voice through the running shower.  
'Is that Malfoy?'  
'What do you want Potter?'  
He heard him walking out, barged in to Draco's shower, still not limp, firm and hard, asking for soap and didn't take his eyes off Draco's hardness, smiled and walked away.  
The next day he goes missing. Nowhere in the school he's to be found and Granger tells him that he plays seeker for a fundraising match.

'Oh!'

Potter enters the library and walks up to Draco's favourite corner and sits beside him. 'You asked for me?'  
'No I didn't.' Draco stands up taking off his robes and throwing it on the chair carelessly, and walks behind the shelf to replace the book . He hears footsteps behind him, Potter chuckles, then a faint raspy grunt, imagery of fresh grass and strawberry milk ice pops, and the feeling of his body against his back.  
And then Potter's hand, calm and Kingly in Draco's pants, he starts slowly, palm and fingers rough around him, wrapping and coiling and then going wilder, forcing Draco's eyes into closing, making him gasp loud.  
'Shhhhhhh......... Easy!' Potter's free hand covering his mouth, voice breathless in his ear jerking him until his hot milky cream is squeezed out pouring dripping through his fingers.  
'You ok?' He releases Draco who is blushing and mellow and turns and grabs on to Potter.  
He smiles licking his fingers, winking at Draco, 'Mmmm ....Better than I thought.' 

Then pulls Draco towards him again, closer, and whispers in his ear, 'By the stairs to the DADA classroom, near the one eyed witch statue. At midnight.' his hand sprawls against his buttocks and gives it a squeeze. 'I'll teach you how to live.'  
A kiss on his pink cheek and Potter walks away.


End file.
